Various preparation methods of 1,4-cis polybutadiene are available.
Preparation methods of 1,4-cis polybutadiene using a rare earth element are disclosed in European Patent Nos. 11,184 B1 and 652,240 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,260,707 and 5,017,539. In these methods, 1,4-cis polybutadiene is prepared in the presence of a nonpolar solvent by adding a neodymium carboxylate compound, an alkylaluminum compound and a Lewis acid.
U.K. Patent No. 2,002,003 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,089 disclose a method of preparing 1,4-cis polybutadiene by adding AlR2X (R=hydrogen or alkyl, X=hydrogen, alkoxy or thioalkoxy), an alkylaluminum compound and a neodymium compound.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,962, a catalyst prepared by reacting neodymium hydride, a chloride compound and an electron donor ligand and then adding an organoaluminum compound is used to prepare high 1,4-cis polybutadiene.
In European Patent No. 375,421 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,539, a neodymium compound, an organic halogen compound and an organoaluminum compound are aged at a temperature below 0° C. and high 1,4-cis polybutadiene is prepared as a result.
Examples of modifying the terminal groups of polybutadiene, such as epoxy, siloxane, isocyanate, etc., utilizing the living property of neodymium catalyst include WO 02/36615, European Patent Nos. 713 885 and 267 675 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,256. In European Patent No. 386 808 B1, a catalyst comprising a neodymium carboxylate compound, an alkylaluminum compound and a halogen containing compound is utilized to polymerize 1,4-cis polybutadiene in a nonpolar solvent. Then, a trichlorophosphine compound (PCl3) is added to improve processability by reducing low-temperature flowability. Here, Mooney viscosity increases remarkably, depending on the amount of PCl3.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,416, a catalyst comprising Nd(versatate)3, methylaluminoxane (MAO), Al(iBu)2H, a metal halide and a Lewis base is used, and a tin compound and an isocyanate compound are used to control physical properties.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,695, an example of preparing a polybutadiene-polyurethane copolymer using a neodymium polybutadiene and an isocyanate compound, etc., are disclosed.
Polybutadiene prepared using a catalyst comprising a rare earth metal such as neodymium has superior physical properties because of its linear molecular structure. However, it has a storage problem because of cold flow. To solve this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,784 presents a method for controlling cold flow. In this patent, 1,4-cis polybutadiene is prepared in a nonpolar solvent using a catalyst comprising a neodymium carboxylate compound, an alkylaluminum compound and a halogen containing compound. Then, after stopping the reaction using a reaction terminator and an antioxidant, sulfur chloride is added after removing unreacted 1,3-butadiene in order to reduce the odor caused by the addition of sulfur chloride.
As examples of preparation of 1,4-cis polybutadiene using nickel carboxylate, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,013,746 and 6,562,917 disclose a method for preparing 1,4-cis-polybutadiene in a nonpolar solvent using a catalyst comprising (1) a nickel carboxylate compound, (2) a fluorine compound and (3) an alkylaluminum compound.
In a method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,905, a catalyst comprising at least one compound selected from nickel carboxylate and an organonickel complex compound, at least one compound selected from a fluoroboron compound and a complex thereof, and at least one compound selected from an organometal compound of a group II or III metal and an alkali metal is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,492 discloses a method of preparing 1,4-cis-polybutadiene having a very small molecular weight from polymerization of 1,3-butadiene using a catalyst comprising a nickel compound, a halogen compound and an organoaluminum compound. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,330, nickel carboxylate, a polymerization terminator comprising an inorganic base and an amine compound or carboxylic acid is used to prevent gel-formation during polymerization of butadiene using a catalyst comprising a fluoroboron compound and an organometal compound of alkali metal.
Preparation of polybutadiene with high 1,4-cis content using cobalt carboxylate, for example, using a catalyst comprising (1) a cobalt carboxylate compound and (2) an alkylaluminum compound, in a nonpolar solvent is disclosed in the followings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,814, 5,397,851, 5,733,835 and 5,905,125 present a method of contacting butadiene and a catalyst in liquid phase. Along with a cobalt carboxylate catalyst, a cocatalyst comprising an organometal compound, water, etc., is are used.
1,4-Cis polybutadiene can also be prepared in a nonpolar solvent by reacting butadiene with an alkali metal catalyst. In this case, polybutadiene with a cis content of 30% or higher is attained in general, although the cis content is affected by additives. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,288,612 and 6,984,706 disclose methods of polymerizing butadiene in liquid phase by contacting with an alkali metal catalyst.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,538, an aromatic organosulfur compound is used to reduce rigidity and viscosity of natural rubber and synthetic butadiene-styrene rubber in order to provide better workability. Here, a halogenated sulfur compound, etc., are used as the aromatic organosulfur compound. By mixing rubber and the aromatic organosulfur compound in an open mill, it is possible to improve processability by reducing Mooney viscosity and to reduce work time. Specifically, for the aromatic organosulfur compound, pentachlorothiophenol, xylyl mercaptan, tetrachlorobenzenedithiol, mercaptobenzothiazole, dibenzoyl disulfide, dibenzamidodiphenyl disulfide, dibenzothiazyl disulfide, pentachlorophenyl disulfide, zinc pentachlorothiophenol, zinc xylyl mercaptan, zinc dibenzamidodiphenyl disulfide, and the like are used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,514, aromatic organosulfur compounds including the followings are presented: zinc bis(pentachlorothiophenol), fluorothiophenol, chlorothiophenol, bromothiophenol, iodothiophenol, difluorothiophenol, dichlorothiophenol, dibromothiophenol, diiodothiophenol, trifluorothiophenol, trichlorothiophenol, tribromothiophenol, triiodothiophenol, tetrafluorothiophenol, tetrachlorothiophenol, tetrabromothiophenol, tetraiodothiophenol, pentafluorothiophenol, pentachlorothiophenol, pentabromothiophenol, pentaiodothiophenol, bis(fluorophenyl)disulfide, bis(chlorophenyl)disulfide, bis(bromophenyl)disulfide, bis(iodophenyl)disulfide, bis(2-chloro-5-iodo)disulfide, bis(2-chloro-5-bromophenyl)disulfide, bis(2-chloro-5-fluoro)disulfide, bis(trifluorophenyl)disulfide, bis(trichlorophenyl)disulfide, bis(tribromophenyl)disulfide, bis(triiodophenyl)disulfide, bis(tetrafluorophenyl)disulfide, bis(tetrachlorophenyl)disulfide, bis(tetrabromophenyl)disulfide, bis(tetraiodophenyl)disulfide, bis(pentafluorophenyl)disulfide, bis(pentachlorophenyl)disulfide, bis(pentabromophenyl)disulfide, bis(pentaiodophenyl)disulfide, bis(acetylphenyl)disulfide, bis(3-aminophenyl)disulfide, tris(2,3,5,6-tetrachlorophenyl)methane, tris(2,3,5,6-tetrachloro-4-nitrophenyl)methane, di(pentachlorophenyl)phosphine chloride and di(pentafluorophenyl)phosphine chloride.
As described above, an aromatic organosulfur compound stabilizes polymer radicals formed by the cutting of polymer chains, thereby preventing reassembly, reducing molecular weight of the polymer, improving uniform distribution and blending, and increasing crosslinking density.